Mi dulce Amor
by RojiEscarlata
Summary: Malditos ojos perlas, maldita piel de porcelana, malditos labios rojos, maldi... un momento Sasuke, acaso estas... no no... definitivamente no, lo estas sobrepensando...
1. Capítulo (DULCE, DULCE VENGANZA)

**NOTA: **Los personajes de este Fanfic no son de mi autoría, pertenecen al Anime-Manga Naruto Shippuden de Kishimoto

**DULCE, DULCE VENGANZA**

Todos Vivian admirados de la amistad entre Uzumaki y Uchiha, se gritaban, se golpeaban, pero allí estaban, siempre juntos, los mejores amigos, casi como hermanos.

El día en la academia Konoha corría con completa normalidad, tocó el timbre de salida y caminaron por el pasillo, cuando se toparon con la visión de un mismísimo ángel. Piel blanca, cabello negro azulado y sus ojos perlas dirigiéndose hacia ellos, quedaron paralizados, ella se acercaba poco a poco mientras ellos la miraban, cuando estaba muy cerca, cada uno formulaba en su mente que decir, detuvo su caminar frente a ellos.

-E-eto, s-si me disculpan- dijo en un hilo de voz.

-Siiiiiii?- ambos muchacho la miraron con ojitos brillantes.

-Está pidiendo permiso- dijo otro sujeto, cabello castaño ojos perlas como el de la chica, pero ceño fruncido, le digirió una mirada asesina a cada uno, tomo de la cintura a la muchacha y se la llevó.

-Ese amargado, mira que tomarla de esa manera- dijo Naruto. Dirigiendo la mirada hacia aquella pareja

-Es tu culpa idiota, como vas a quedarla mirando de esa manera- Dijo un entretenido Sasuke, siguiendo su camino.

-DOBE! TU LA MIRASTE COMO SI TE LA QUISIERAS COMER CON LOS OJOS- dijo Naruto, todos en el pasillo se reviraron a mirarlo mientras Sasuke simulaba no conocerlo.

El siguiente día, nuevamente en clases, el maestro Kakashi había llegado con su tan usual atraso.

-Bueno señores, disculpen el atraso, de camino a la academia me encontré con un gatito perdido y no podía dejarlo solo, asi que…- en eso unos leves golpes se escucharon.

-lo siento- Kakashi se acercó a la puerta, era Tsunade, la directora.

-Kakashi, estos dos muchachos desde hoy perteneces a tu clase- dijo esta, luego se retiró.

-Bien muchachos, pasen- abrió la puerta, Sasuke y Naruto miraron con la boca bien abierta, era aquella linda niña que vieron ayer, caminó hasta el escritorio con un rubor realmente adorable, cuando Sasuke se percató, no era el único mirando, una sarta de idiotas la miraban como si la quisieran devorar.

Kakashi dejó abierta la puerta, -bien, preséntate por favor, puedes decir tu nombre, tus gustos, lo que no te gusta… ah... y tus sueños-

-M-Mi nombre e-es Hinata, Hinata Hyuga…- dijo haciendo una reverencia. Naruto la miraba con ojitos brillosos y Sasuke la inspeccionaba de arriba a abajo con la mirada, cuando aquel sujeto mal humorado volvió a entrar por aquella puerta y la tomó de la mano, dirigió al nuevo grupito otra mirada asesina, esta vez dio la idea que si hubiese tenido rayos laser, los hubiese desintegrado a todos, los chicos bajaron la mirada, era turno de las chicas, las cuales miraron al guapo Hyuga como si se lo fueran a devorar.

-Bienvenido, primero dejemos que Hinata San termine de presentarse y continúas tú con los mismos parámetros- Dijo Kakashi, sintiendo el aura asesina que el castaño despedía.

-Bu-Bueno, me gustan los rollos de Canela, y leer, l-lo que no me gusta son los mariscos, y bu-bueno, mi sueño, e-es ser una gran periodista- Todos aquellos muchacho suavizaron su mirada y la mantuvieron en ella.

-Una periodista…- pensaba Naruto.

-Es un gusto Hinata San, bienvenida, toma asiento- Hinata miro con una dulce sonrisa al castaño mientras soltaba su mano y pasó a sentarse atrás de la clase, para fortuna tras de Naruto y Sasuke, los cuales la siguieron con la mirada.

-Tu turno muchacho- Dijo un entretenido Kakashi, si, disfrutaría este nuevo año, claro que lo haría, las hormonas de esos muchachos estaban a flor de piel, claro que gozaría viendo como se mataban los unos con los otros.

-Mi nombre, es Neji Hyuga- dijo con una varonil e impotente voz, a lo que las demás chicas se derritieran, y Hinata sonriera, -Mis gustos, entrenar Tae Kuaudo junto a Hinata Sama- dijo esto cruzándose de brazos, dejando ver sus hermosos músculos, -mis disgustos, dejar sola a Hinata-

La mirada de Naruto se volvió sombría, -Al menos este tipo no interferirá con los sueños de Hinata- dijo a Sasuke con confianza.

-Mis sueños, trabajar para Journal- todos lo miraron con desconcierto.

-¿Que es Journal?- preguntó Naruto a Sasuke.

-Un periódico- dijo de mala gana.

-Ah, o sea que también quiere ser periodista-

-Que idiota eres Naruto, los Hyuga son dueños del periódico, es demasiado obvio que algún día quisieran dedicarse a la empresa de la familia- lo mismo pensaba Sasuke, su hermano había seguido ese camino, ahora el también anhelaba seguir sus pasos, estudiaría Economía.

-Un gusto Neji San, pasa a sentarte- Neji caminó con tal imponencia, las miradas de las chicas lo seguían, hasta cuando fue a sentarse a lado de Hinata, justo tras… Naruto y Sasuke, los cuales podían percibir con mas intensidad aquella aura…

Pasaron las horas y la hora del receso llegó, el profesor salió, y las chicas se pararon de sus asientos y se dirigieron hacia la parte trasera del salón con varios dulces y comida.

-Otra vez- Sasuke se golpeaba mentalmente, esas muchachas lo acosaban todo el día, durante clases, a la hora del receso, a la salida, camino a casa, y sentía que lo observaban desde algún lado. Cuando para su sorpresa.

-Es un gusto Neji Kun, que alegría tenerte como compañero- dijo una de ellas ofreciéndole un pastelillo.

Sasuke miró estupefacto la escena, al menos lo dejarían de acosar por un buen tiempo.

Neji tomó el pastelillo y lo agradeció con una leve sonrisa, a lo cual ellas sonrieron sonrojadas.

-¿Nos vamos Hinata Sama?- estiró su mano hacia ella, la cual sonrió y la tomo.

Sasuke estaba furioso, aparte de robarle el protagonismo estaba coqueteando con… no, un momento, -_Sasuke, que sucede_\- gruñó para sus adentros, acaso estaba, celoso que se esté robando a sus fans? No, demasiado bueno para ser cierto, necesitaba aire puro, si, eso lo tranquilizaría.

-Vamos idiota…- Dijo a un perturbado Naruto, el cual solo miraba.

Caminaron por los pasillos llegando a la cafetería, compraron un par de refrescos hasta cuando miraron aquello que los dejaría completamente perplejos, en una mesa, apartados del mundo, estaban sentados los dos Hyugas con nada más y nada menos…

-Itachi..!- dijo Sasuke tronando sus dedos.

Este se encontraba conversando a gusto con ambos, descuidadamente pasó un brazo por el hombro de Hinata, pero Neji ni se inmutó, solo reía concentrado en su conversación.

Sasuke fotografió mentalmente todo aquello y lo grabó muy adentro de su consiente, juró que apenas llegara a casa preguntaría a su hermanito por qué tanta confianza con la Hyug… momento… -_Sasuke…_\- nuevamente se golpeó mentalmente, es que acaso, estaba celoso? No, definitivamente no… solo estaba sobrepensando las cosas.

-Vamos dobe- Dijo Naruto mirando al sulfúrico Sasuke.

Dieron media vuelta pero el reflejo de una mano saludar les llamó la atención, y allí estaba su "Inocente" hermanito, llamándolo para que los acompañaran, a lado la tímida Hyuga con una hermosa sonrisa y a lado, Neji y su intensa, aura asesina. Sasuke acertó a alzar la mano saludándolo, dando media vuelta y saliendo de la cafetería junto al Uzumaki.

-Por qué los invitaste- interrogó Neji.

-Porque es mi otouto con su mejor amigo- respondió un confundido Itachi.

-A-A mi me parecieron agradables- se inmutó a opinar Hinata.

Neji suspiró –Odio la mirada que tienen para con usted-

-Mi otouto mira mal a Hinata- "_A mi Hinata…"_ dijo para su interior.

-Solo intento cuidarla Hinata Sama- Neji la miró con ojitos tiernos, mientras ella le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Al menos somos amigos desde un principio y podemos estar contigo Itachi San- dijo sin tartamudear, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa, Itachi le inspiraba gran confianza a la Hyuga.

Tomó su mano y besó sus nudillos –Lo que sea por mi princesa- dijo Itachi mirándola feliz.

Neji frunció el ceño –Sus cursilerías lejos de aquí- dijo cruzándose de brazos haciendo lo que parecía un berrinche, a lo que Itachi comenzó a reir y Hinata lo abrazo.

-Sa-sabes que los dos son los hombres más importantes de mi vida-

Regresaron al Salón de clases Naruto y Sasuke cuando un par de cuchicheos los sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Neji es tan lindo, tan varonil, tan educado, no como Sasuke, el siempre rechazaba lo que le preparábamos-

Sasuke frunció el ceño e intentó aclararse la garganta.

-Hasta su prima, Hinata se la ve amable- dijeron riendo -huy pero, parecen enamorados, no será que…- los incestuosos pensamientos de esas pervertidas comenzaron a volar. Fue entonces que a Sasuke se le ocurrió un excelente plan para vengarse del Hyuga, robaría el corazón de su Hinata Sama, y tal vez, "algo más", no podía negarlo, esa muchachita estaba demasiado "buena".

-Esas chicas tienen razón, eso se llama incesto- dijo un abstraído Naruto en un grito, ganándose la mirada del grupo de muchachas y un golpe hueco, cortesía de un desmayo de Hinata, que lo estaba escuchando volviendo del receso, Neji la soltó dejándola en el suelo, tomó a Naruto y de un par de llaves, lo dejo noqueado, tomo en brazos a Hinata y se la llevó a la enfermería.

Sasuke no mostró emoción alguna –¿Me permites la botella?- dijo con una sonrisa ladeada a una de las chicas, la cual lo miró perpleja con los ojitos brillantes, y se dirigió al baño, cuando entró comenzó a reír como loco, llenó la botella con agua, cuando entró al aula encontró a las chicas alrededor del Uzumaki.

-Yo lo despierto-, dijo inclinando la botella con agua, desparramando todo el contenido en la cara de Naruto

-M-me ahogo…- comenzó a toser y a gritar con desesperación, mientras todos reían, nuevamente Sasuke había recuperado a sus fans que lo miraban como un héroe.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola a todos, que alegría volver, bueno, los estoy llenando de fanfics y ninguno acabo, es que de verdad, estamos a mes y medio comenzado el semestre y me mandan muchísimas tareas.

Este fic solo quería convertirlo en un triángulo amoroso, pero saben cuánto me gusta interactuar con ustedes así que, les dejaré las opciones:

1\. SasuHinaNaru

2\. Mi amor por Itachi me pide que lo conviertas en un ItaHinaSasu

3\. De plano déjalo en un cuarteto (incluye a Neji) en una batalla bestial donde pelearan por el amor de Hinata.

4\. Linda, mejor toma unas vacaciones por que de plano la U te está haciendo ver cosas.

Comentarios, felicitaciones, antorchas encendidas y palos para medio-matar a Roji por su ausencia, un review por favor…

Y por cierto, hablando de mi fic SENSACIONES, pensé hacerlo como ItaHina, pero luego tomé la resolución que quedar como NejiHina, y por sus dulces reviews me di cuenta que también piensa que la primera idea era mejor, pues tomé la resolución… lo mantendré así como está… pero..! Prometo que mientras Hina este en Akatsuki junto a nuestro lindo Tachi, les darles el ItaHina más bello de todo el mundo… y también me disculparé por esa faltotototota de ortografía: escribí Mandara en lugar de Madara… gomenasai u.u

Nuevamente disculpándome por mi ausencia, señores lectores, no me queda más que despedirme hasta pasado-mañana, que me actualizaré en todo aprovechando clases de informática.

Los Amo a Todos..!


	2. Capítulo(ProyectoConquistemos a la Hyuga

Nota: Los personajes de este fanfic no son de mi autoría, pertenecen al anime-manga Naruto Shippuden de Kishimoto.

**Capítulo II (Proyecto "Conquistemos a la Hyuga")**

Llegó completamente fúrico a casa, abrió la puerta y la cerró de un golpe, subió hasta el cuarto de su hermano y…. –Increíble-, habían un par de camisas fuera de lugar, ¿Cuándo para ver desorden en la habitación de Itachi Uchiha?, caminó hacia el despacho de su madre, la cual estaba pegada a una PC, con sus lentes y una taza de café tinto, se encontraba diseñando la portada de la propaganda para el lanzamiento del nuevo perfume de la empresa de Cosméticos y Perfumería, de la cual su esposo, Fugaku era el director, quien mejor que ella como Diseñadora Gráfica asesorarlo en ello, y por lo que prometía, sería un gran lanzamiento.

-Okasan… ¿Dónde está mi hermano?- Sasuke estaba desesperado, necesitaba saber qué relación tenía su "hermanito" con los Hyuga.

-Itachi salió hace unos minutos con tu padre, se dirigen a New York, fue un viaje de imprevisto, comprarán acciones de la multinacional LEBEL, tu hermano me sorprende, no puedo creer que haya concretado el negocio solo con una llamada-.

Si, allí estaba su madre, alabando a su hijo mayor, maldito Itachi…

-Hace unas horas lo vi en el colegio, conversando con un par de Hyugas- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Sasuke, prométeme que serás amable con esos dos muchachos, son hijos de Hiashi, el director de Journal, tenemos negocios grandes con el, espero y sepas entender hijo, apóyalos, llegaron apenas ayer a la ciudad-

Si, allí estaba su madre, tomándolo como un idiota en potencia, maldito Itachi…

Sasuke asentó y se retiró a su habitación, encendió la PC, solo era cuestión de esperar, tarde o temprano se conectaría, tenía pensado mil y una formas de destruir a ese Hyuga, a ese maldito Neji, tanto orgullo y soberbia, ja! Sabía sobre su debilidad, la cual tenía nombre y apellido: Hinata Hyuga.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Neji y Hinata habían llegado a casa después de su primer día de clases en la Academia Konoha, Hinata conservaba su rubor después de aquel desmayo, Neji solo la miraba, mientras caminaban tomados de la mano hacia la cocina, en total silencio.

-Neji Nii-San... ¿Que deseas almorzar?- preguntó Hinata, dejándolo frente a la pequeña mesa, acercándose a la estufa, recién habían llegado a Tokio, su padre consiguió el departamento mas elegante de toda la ciudad, quiso llenarla de empleados pero ella se negó, le gustaba hacer las cosas por si misma.

Neji se puso de pie y la rodeó con sus brazos, volteándola y mirándola fijamente. –Hinata Sama…- susurró, dedicándole una sonrisa –si le molestan mis expresiones de cariño en público, prometo no volverlo a hacer, no me gusta verla triste-.

Hinata alzó la mirada, se paró de puntitas y besó su mejilla, -Neji Nii-San, no digas eso por favor, moriría si en algún momento te alejaras de mí, sa-sabes bien cuanto te quiero…- lo abrazó fuertemente, ella lo adoraba.

-Esta bien, entonces… ¿Qué debo hacer para que cambie esa carita?- la tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a girar con ella.

-Kyaaaa..! Neji Nii-San..!- reía, se encontraba muy feliz. Cuando giró mas y mas, resbaló, cayendo ambos al suelo, se miraron asustados para luego de unos segundos comenzar a reír.

-e-esta bien Neji Nii-San, lo que podemos hacer, es no dejarnos llevar por comentarios- dijo en casi un susurro, mientras se ponían de pie.

-Tiene razón Hinata Sama- se acercaron a la cocina. –Prepararé tallarín con albóndigas- dijo Neji, tomando una olla con agua y poniéndola a hervir en la estufa.

-Últimamente Neji Nii-San gusta mucho de los fideos- dijo Hinata, tomando una cebolla y picándola.

-Me encanta verla comerlos, se ve muy tierna- dijo Neji riendo, se sentía tan bien con ella.

-Neji Nii-San..!- dijo Hinata horrorizada, con Neji los modales y la etiqueta no son necesarios, tiene tanta confianza en él hasta el punto en que chupa los fideos de forma graciosa, no pensaba que Neji la haría caer en cuenta.

-No dije nada, ahora, ayúdeme por favor con la salsa-

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke seguía esperando, tenía la mirada fija en su lista de amigos en Skype, cuando se le ocurrió una excelente idea.

Digitó en el buscador el nombre de la chica que había dado tantas vueltas en la cabeza.

-Hinata Hyuga- presionó "enter"

Encontró varias cosas sobre ella, desde su propia biografía en Wikipedia hasta una galería con fotos de ella.

-Modelo…- se quedó loco mirando aquellas fotos, desde formales hasta al estilo de los años 30 las cuales hacían más notoria la belleza de la chica.

Siguió bajando y encontró varias publicidades de la línea de Perfumería de la empresa de su familia, todas aquellas fotos eran sobrias, solo ella y un fondo obscuro, sus largos vestidos y su bello rostro, en ocasiones llevaba el cabello recogido dejando notar su bello cuello, -_ummm.. Como desearía dejar marcas por ese blanco cuello- _dijo para sus adentros, no era como las demás chicas, si son modelos, se desnudan o muestran mas de lo que deberían, cuando entenderían esas esqueléticas que la belleza no se logra mostrando la falta de carne que sufren, sino sabiendo mostrar lo mejor de sus atributos, y vaya que la Hyuga lo hacía bien.

Seguía bajando y encontró unas cuantas fotos con su primo, otras con su padre, y otra que le llamó la atención en particular…

Era la foto de un evento, todos vestían de negro, se encontraba Hinata, con un vestido corto, que le llegaba a medio muslo, cuello alto sin mangas, a su derecha se encontraba Neji, con un sobrio terno negro, camisa negra sin corbata, llevaba dos botones sin ajustar, dejando sus fuertes y delineadas pectorales a la vista, y a su izquierda, nada mas y nada menos que…

-Itachi..!- que carajos hacía su hermano con ellos.

Abrió su correo y EURECA! Había estado conectado. Mandó una solicitud de video-llamada, una, dos, tres veces, pero no la aceptaba. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia cuando, una solicitud de video-llamada le llegó. La aceptó y la imagen de Itachi ajustando su corbata llegó.

-Que pasa otouto- dijo Itachi, un tanto abstraído, -En unos momentos tengo una reunión, no quería irme sin antes contestarte-

-¿Cómo conociste a los Hyuga?- Sasuke no se andaba con rodeos

-Ah, era eso- Itachi dejo de ajustarse la corbata y miró a la cámara con una sonrisa -tonto hermano menor, cuando entenderás que no solo saber los estados de cuentas y saber cómo destruir a la competencia es necesario para ser un buen empresario, tienes que aprender a convivir con tus socios-

-¿Y tu convives demasiado con la Hyuga?-Sasuke lo soltó sin pensar, a lo cual se golpeó mentalmente, levantó la mirada y vio un congelado Itachi, el cual cerró los ojos y dijo un gran suspiro.

-Sasuke, Hinata y Neji son mis amigos, no solo son socios de la compañía, así que espero que seas amable y respetuoso con la señorita Hyuga-.

Así era su hermano, tenía aires de gran señor, todo un caballero, el sabía claramente, que con un leve movimiento, tendría a Hinata comiendo de su mano, pero no se lo permitiría.

-Esta bien, prometo ser amable con esos dos-

Itachi suspiró, su otouto lo hacía padecer de constantes dolores de cabeza, estaba en esa edad en la cual los jóvenes tomaban decisiones, las cuales serían bases para definir su vida, debía estar con el para ayudarlo a definirse como un hombre hecho y derecho, no como un simple lobo pervertido tras de la paloma blanca Hinata, cabe recalcar, "su Hinata".

-Eso espero Sasuke, además, tengo un aviso muy importante que darles cuando llegue-

-¿Cuando vienes?-

-Temo decir que dentro de una semana-

Sasuke estaba feliz, una semana, era más que suficiente para tener rendida a la Hyuga y convertirla en otra más de sus fans, solo tenía que tratar con ese Neji, pero ya pensaría como hacerlo.

-Sasuke, me tengo que ir, la reunión empieza en unos minutos, más tarde me conectaré para conversar- dijo esto para después desconectarse.

-Suerte hermanito- soltó una risita maléfica, el plan "Conquistemos a la Hyuga" estaba por iniciar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Hola a todos, como están?

Kyaaaaaaaaaaa…! Capítulo muy muy corto, en la encuesta que los hice participar, ganó nuestro dulce cuarteto, Itachi, Neji, Sasuke y Naruto… una pelea loca por el amor de Hinata.

Haber, como los hago participar ahora… umm… ya se…!

Pareja principal (con quien se queda para toda la vida) y Pareja segundaria (con quien pasará un lindo momento)?

ItaHina

NejiHina

SasuHina

NaruHina

Listo, escriban en ese orden, (un ejemplo, "voto por las parejas 2 y 3", 2 sería principal y 3 segundaria) prometo que les daré muchos lindos momentos con esas parejas comenzando desde la cuarta pareja, la tercera, la segunda y el gran final… la pareja principal.

Bueno, espero no confundirlos con tanta explicación, con eso definiremos cual es la pareja que mas les gusta y la segunda posible opción, para futuros fanfics…

Una vez mas agradezco la acogida que le dieron a mi fic, los amo, los adoro!

Sugerencias, peticiones, un review por favor!


	3. Capítulo (Acercamiento)

**Nota: **Los personajes de este fic no son de mi autoría, pertenecen al anime.-manga "Naruto Shippuden"

**Capítulo III (Proyecto "Conquistemos a la Hyuga-Primera Fase")**

**ACERCAMIENTO**

Sasuke había llegado temprano como siempre, entró por la gran puerta y se dirigió hacia su salón, en ello, se encontró con la directora Tsunade:

-Uchiha, pronto comenzará el torneo entre institutos, Gai te escogió junto a Lee para el equipo de Taekwondo-

Sasuke sonrió con satisfacción, estaba completamente feliz, había entrenado duro para ser escogido, se aseguraría de ser una leyenda, así como lo fue su hermano en sus días en la Academia.

-Es todo un honor, Lady Tsunade-

-Bien, suerte entonces, espero y dejes huellas, como tu hermano-

Sasuke frunció el ceño, y es que, lo estaban comparando, sus expectativas no eran llegar a ser como su hermano, definitivamente Sasuke sería mejor que él.

Retomando el camino hacia su salón, notó algo que lo descolocó, Hinata y Neji habían llegado, se encontraban en sus puestos, compartiendo un par de audífonos mientras leían un libro juntos, JUNTOS, MUY JUNTOS… a lado del escritorio del profesor se encontraban un grupo de chicas cuchicheando, mirando hacia la pareja de "primos" sentados al final del aula, dos de estas se levantaron y caminaron en su dirección, pasando por lado de Sasuke, ignorándolo.

-Hola, ¿Que leen?-

-Señoritas…- Neji las saludó, dedicándoles una sonrisa galante, a lo que ellas estuvieron a punto de desmayarse.

-Ho-Hola…- Hinata sonrió tímidamente – e-estamos leyendo "A sangre fría"- dijo casi en un susurro.

-Vaya, ese libro suena como un cuento de terror- se acercó el resto del grupo de chicas, una pelirosa con sonrisa adorable y ojos color jade, seguida de una rubia y una pelirroja, ambas con una mirada coqueta, las cual parecía devorar a Neji.

-E-en realidad e-es muy interesante- sonrió Hinata.

-Es un libro de misterio policiaco, relatados por un periodista- acotó Neji

-las experiencias de Truman Capote, a-algún día, seré como el- la mirada de Hinata llena de ilusión la hacían ver muy tierna, todas las chicas sonrieron enternecidas, mientras Neji sonreía en silencio.

Conversaron, rieron, cuando se percataron que alguien se aclaraba la garganta.

-Sasuke Kun, buenos días…- dijo la pelirosa al verlo, sus ojitos brillaron con suma ilusión.

-hmmm- se limitó a contestar. –Si tuvieran la amabilidad de retirase de mi puesto…- dijo en un tono gruñón.

Todas las chicas se retiraron, Sakura sonrio levemente, en realidad se encontraba sumamente triste, Neji volvió a colocar el audífono en su oído y se dispuso a seguir leyendo junto a Hinata, poco a poco fueron llegando sus compañeros, cuando sonó la alarma de ingreso, en ello entró Anko Sama, la más estricta de todas las maestras, y es que química, no todos eran capaces de obtener un título de cuarto nivel en la materia, y más ser una de las profesoras más solicitadas en todo el país, aparte de trabajar en el Instituto, era catedrática de la Universidad.

-Bien, tenemos dos nuevos alumnos, veremos en qué nivel se encuentran-

Tomó una tiza líquida y comenzó a escribir una reacción química, muy, pero muy grande, -¿quién pasará primero?- los miró, así que Neji se puso de pie, Anko lo miraba, si se ponía de pie primero era porque si sabía, así que fue a lo más certero, -Perfecto, pasará la señorita…- Neji observó a Hinata con una sonrisa, ella se puso de pie, se acercó a la pizarra y luego de unos segundos escribió la respuesta, Anko quedó maravillada.

-Ningún desarrollo, ningún despeje, una respuesta limpia y rápida, es perfecto- Hinata sonrojada entregó la tiza líquida a su profesora y se dirigió a su asiento, cuando escucharon unos golpes fuertes y desesperados en la puerta, Anko la abrió.

-Perdón por el atraso…- era el rubio, Naruto, casi no podía respirar.

-Llegas tarde, como siempre, no se podía esperar menos de Naruto Uzumaki… el siguiente ejercicio lo resolverás tú, luego de eso veremos un tema nuevo-

Naruto dejó su mochila en su escritorio y se acercó a la pizarra, el ejercicio que había escrito Anko era descomunal, todos guardaban silencio, 5, 7, 10… 15 minutos habían pasado y ni siquiera una raya había dibujado en la pizarra, mirándola completamente abstraído, pensativo, luego miró como una mosca revoloteaba y la siguió con la mirada un par de minutos más, cuando sintió el borrador golpear su cabeza, haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente.

-ahhhhhhhhhhhh- se tomó la cabeza.

-¡Idiota! Como pasaste los años anteriores, ni siquiera algo tan simple puedes resolver-

Hinata miró la escena entristecida, como era posible que un maestro trate a su alumno de esa manera, por más que sea, debía respetarlo, el rubio se dirigió a su asiento, y entonces Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, a lo que este sonrojó.

.

* * *

.

Las clases siguieron su rumbo normal, luego del receso tenían clases de Educación física, todos estaban en el patio, a excepción de Sasuke, el cual estaba entrenando para el torneo.

-Hyuga Neji y Hyuga Hinata, a la dirección, Lady Tsunade desea verlos…- una mujer de cabello corto castaño se acercó junto a Iruka Sensei, el profesor de la materia, todos comenzaron a mirarlos con preocupación, cuando Lady Tsunade mandaba a interrumpir clases para llamar a un alumno era porque habían problemas, recién llegados y se encontraban en dificultades, Hinata estaba nerviosa, a lo que miró a la pelirosa, la cual le dirigió una sonrisa de confianza, ella correspondió sonriendo, al parecer tenía una nueva amiga, cuando sintió, Neji la tomó de la mando y sonrió, ahora se sentía completamente tranquila.

Iban subiendo las gradas, cuando entraron al despacho.

-Lady Tsunade…- ambos hicieron una reverencia y miraron a la rectora.

-Hinata, Neji, tenía entendido que entrenan Taekwondo, estarían interesados en entrenar en el equipo y participar en representación de la institución-

Hinata miró a Neji, se miraron unos cuantos segundos, y luego Neji contestó por los dos, -Será todo un honor, representar a la Academia Konoha mi Lady- volvieron a realizar la reverencia.

-Bien, desde ahora entrenarán con Gai, Shizune, lleva por favor a los jóvenes con su nuevo Sensei-

-Vamos muchachos- salieron de la oficina.

.

* * *

.

Gai Sensei se encontraba dando una efusiva charla a cerca de la juventud, cuando Hinata y Neji llegaron, vieron a un chico igual al maestro, con un par de destellos en sus ojos, estaba completamente emocionado, y a su lado Sasuke, completamente exaltado, tenía ganas de matar a su Sensei.

-Gai Sensei, estos muchachos están bajo su tutela, participarán en el torneo por órdenes de la Hokage-

Hinata y Neji hicieron una reverencia, cuando levantaron la mirada se encontraron con un sonriente Sensei con un pulgar en alto.

-Las llamas de la juventud corren en sus corazones, lo sé, ¡Sé que será todo un éxito!-

Luego de formalidades Gai había decidido tomarles una prueba, para demostrar su nivel, el primer combate se dio entre Lee y Neji, el cual fue extremadamente intenso, pero duró un par de minutos, Gai había acordado en que iba a ser un combate tranquilo, amistoso, pero Neji se le lanzó como si fuera a matarlo, no podía evitarlo, todos sus entrenamientos habían sido intensos, para su sorpresa su compañero le siguió la corriente, pelearon fuertemente hasta cuando Lee, cayó al suelo, se sentía humillado.

Gai se acercó hacia Lee y le sonrió, -Un rival difícil ¿eh?-

-L-La próxima lo ve-venceré, l-lo prometo…- comenzó a toser

En ello Neji se acercó a Hinata, ella le dio un poco de agua, -¿te encuentras bien Neji Nii-San?- estaba preocupada.

-Claro que si Hinata Sama- se acercó a su oído y apartó unos cabellos de su rostro susurrándole, -tenga cuidado con el Uchiha, no se inmute a atacarlo, no sea suave…-

Cuando Hinata miró, Sasuke le hacía una mueca de disgusto.

Sasuke no entendía que sucedía con esa tonta, acaso no lo veía, definitivamente él es más guapo que ese idiota a su lado, todas las chicas se morían por él, ¿Por qué no surgía el mismo efecto en esa maldita Hyuga?

Era la hora, Gai Sensei había anunciado el combate, Sasuke y Hinata se pusieron uno frente a otro, se inclinaron y comenzaron a girar.

-No te preocupes linda, prometo no lastimarte- Sasuke sonrió de lado, satisfecho al mirar el sonrojo de Hinata, cuando se percató de su mirada, de asustada pasó a fruncir el ceño.

Por un momento Neji se había enojado al escuchar a Sasuke y sus ridículos cumplidos hacia su Hinata Sama, pero luego, se dio cuenta, la estaba subestimando, algo que odiaba la ojiperla, al escuchar el gruñido de Sasuke sonrió con satisfacción, aun mas cuando miró como caía al suelo, y Hinata le hacía una llave con sus piernas, estrangulándolo, pero frunció el ceño al darse cuenta, que en lugar de afectarlo sonreía como idiota, al tener a Hinata en esa posición sobre él.

Sasuke estaba encantado, Hinata era toda una belleza, olía a lilas, su piel era suave, además, le resultó toda una fierecilla, estaría más que complacido tenerla así solo para él, sin nada de ropa, pero debía esperar para después, era su turno, la tomó haciéndole una llave, sus piernas y uno de sus brazos se encontraban totalmente inmóviles, Hinata trataba de zafarse, pero solo atinó a estrangularlo con su brazo libre, ambos inmovilizados, el agarre de Hinata era muy fuerte, Sasuke no tuvo otra cosa que zafarla en busca de hacerle otra llave, en eso Hinata aprovechó y se lanzó sobre él, Sasuke no se rendía, una vuelta tras otra, cuando golpearon la pared. Gai Sensei anunció el final de la primera ronda, Sasuke se puso de pie y estiró la mano hacia ella, aun con el ceño fruncido la tomó.

-Me resultaste toda una fiera Hyuga- Sasuke la miraba con total galantería, Hinata sentía la burla en los ojos del Uchiha, -no seré muy suave para la próxima ronda- definitivamente, el muy pervertido tenia deseos de escucharla gritar.

Gai Sensei anunció la segunda ronda, Hinata se lanzó hacia Sasuke, con habilidad Sasuke intentó lanzarla, pero no pudo, Hinata era ligera, pero sabía moverse, y utilizaría ese atributo suyo para no dejarse vencer, en eso, dio medio giro, haló la mano de Sasuke, metió su cadera y lo levantó, volviéndolo a tirar al suelo, Sasuke se afirmó a su agarre, puso su pierna y la jaló, empujándola lejos, luego se lanzó sobre ella y con sus brazos comenzó a estrangularla.

Se veía adorable entre sus brazos, el ceño fruncido, las mejillas rojas… ¿Será su timidez? ¡Ja! no… la falta de aire, lo que más lo estremeció fue mirarla separar los labios y dar un suspiro, apretó más su agarre haciéndola gemir del dolor, Sasuke lo estaba disfrutando, Gai Sensei se acercó,

\- 5, 4, 3….- a lo que desesperada alzó la pierna y golpeó a Sasuke, zafando su agarre, no, esto no se acababa aquí, no se daría por vencida.

Luego de varios minutos Sasuke había caído sobre su rodilla, mientras Hinata estaba de rodillas, ambos exhaustos, ese combate había sido una locura, la muchacha era muy hábil…. Gai Sensei no tuvo mas que declarar empates, Neji se acercó a Hinata brindándole agua, mientras Lee se acercaba a Sasuke con una botella de agua.

-Es fuerte…- Lee sonreía.

-Hmmm- Sasuke no podía negarlo, sonrió de medio lado.

-Hinata Sama, ¿se encuentra bien?- Neji estaba preocupado, sacó la toalla de su cuello y secó el sudor de la frente de Hinata.

-E-estoy bien Ne-Neji Nii-San…- estaba exhausta.

-Ese Uchiha me las pagará- Neji frunció el ceño.

-E-estoy bien Neji Nii-San... so-solo fue u-una práctica… a-amistosa…- Hinata dudaba de sus propias palabras, Neji estaba molesto, tal vez su prima no lo haya notado por su inocencia, pero ese Uchiha era un completo pervertido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Hola a todos, como están, bien, eh Aquí la actualización del fic que picó a muchos lectores, pues bien, está decidido cuáles serán las parejas, ahora tuve una idea, que tal y recogemos experiencias escolares nuestras y las adjuntamos al fic? Por ejemplo, el libro que Neji y Hinata lo estaban leyendo, lo leí, estaba interesante, problemas en química, siempre los tuve, en esto me identifico con Naruto, y taekwondo, estoy entrenando… se preguntarán si soy buena en ello, pero definitivamente, me veo más bonita sentada frente a una computadora jugando candy crush… que diga… escribiendo para mis lindos lectores

**Propósito encuesta:** para este capítulo y los próximos cuéntenme experiencias graciosas, tristes o problemáticas que hayan tenido en el colegio, en la escuela o en la U… prometo acotarlos todos a lo largo del fic, ¿se imaginan a nuestros personajes favoritos viviendo lo que nosotros hemos vivido?

Bieeeeeeeeen… hablando de la anterior encuesta, noté a un par de fans del GaaraHina, así que estoy escribiendo un fic llamado "Enséñame a Amar", nunca había tenido interés en esa pareja, así que nos permitiremos enamorarnos poco a poco de este sexy peli-rojo.

Consejos, felicitaciones, peticiones… un review por favor..!

Agradezco la acogida que le han dado a mi fic y disculpándome por no publicar muy seguido me despido.

Los amo..!


	4. Capítulo (Contabilizando Enemigos)

**Capítulo III (Proyecto "Conquistemos a la Hyuga-Primera Fase")**

**Contabilizando Enemigos**

-_Neji Hyuga_\- Era un completo problema, luego de aquella "charla" tan "amena" que tuvieron despues del entrenamiento.

* * *

**-Flash Back-**

_-Uchiha, no te acerques a Hinata Sama- Neji lo tomó del cuello de la camisa mientras Sasuke lo miraba completamente furioso, empujándolo, si quería pelea pues ¡Pelea le daría!_

_-¿Tú me lo prohíbes?- la risa burlona de los labios de Sasuke no se hizo esperar._

_-¿Su-Sucede a-algo?- para fortuna o desdicha Hinata había llegado, Neji la tomó de la cintura, acercándola bruscamente._

_-No es nada Hinata Sama, solo estábamos "conversando"- aquella aura asesina por parte de Neji no duró en alcanzar a Sasuke, el cual soltó una risita._

_-Hasta luego LINDA, luego nos vemos- dirigió una sonrisa galante hacia Hinata, -Hyuga…- se dirigió aburrido hacia Neji, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y continuó su camino, dejando atrás a una sonrojada Hinata y a un fúrico Neji._

**-Fin flash Back-**

* * *

Caminaba completamente abstraído, entrando nuevamente al gran edificio, su club de fans lo estaban esperando a la salida, luego de ignorar gritos de júbilo, felicitaciones, barras y todo lo referente a un montón de locas amantes a su persona avanzó a escapar, reuniéndose con su autoproclamado "mejor amigo".

-Dobe, ¿Es verdad que Neji y Hinata estarán contigo en el equipo de taekwondo?-

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto Teme?- Sasuke estaba molesto.

-No… solo preguntaba- Naruto miraba abstraído hacia el cielo, -Ah, te quería contar, el paseo de convivencia será en las lagunas, serán cuatro días-

-¡El paseo!- Sasuke sonrió de lado, tomando en cuenta ello, estaba seguro que podría conquistar a la Hyuga esos cuatro días.

.

* * *

.

-Si, el paseo de convivencia se hace todos los años en busca de unir los lazos entre estudiantes, es una especie de retiro- explicaba la pelirosa a los dos Hyugas.

-¿Crees que vayan todos los alumnos?- Preguntó Neji con especial interés en saber si contará con la "agradable" presencia de su nuevo "amigo" Uchiha.

-Supongo, pero, Sasuke no suele ir, él… no gusta de esta clase de cosas- explicaba una rubia, Hinata la reconoció como Ino, Sakura agachó la mirada completamente triste, Neji sonrió satisfecho.

-E-Estoy segura que este año si irá- regaló una sonrisa cálida a Sakura quien la miró con agradecimiento, Neji se sintió molesto.

-Hinata, no te esfuerces por ser amable, todos sabemos que Sasuke no está interesado en Sakura ni en ninguna de las chicas de la academia- respondió Kiba, completamente aburrido.

-Pero se lleva muy bien con Naruto…- dijo con malicia Sai, -Ustedes creen que él sea…-, pero fue silenciado por un golpe, cortesía de Sakura.

-Mi Sasuke Kun no es así- de pronto Ino empujó a Sakura.

-No vuelvas a golpear a mi Sai- Aquella pelea estaba más que iniciada, cuando en ello.

-No sigan peleando, ¿No ven que están asustando a la "Princesita"?- llegó Temari junto con sus hermanos.

Sakura se tranquilizó, -Ella es Hinata y él es Neji, son estudiantes de intercambio-

-Vaya que interesante…- Ni siquiera Temari pudo salvarse de los encantos de aquel castaño, se acercó a él mientras le sonreía, -Soy Sabaku no Temari, ellos son Gaara y Kankuro- hecho un pulgar atrás de mala gana indicando a sus dos hermanos, quienes tampoco pudieron escaparse de los encantos Hyuga, aquella chica completamente sonrojada les robó más de un suspiro.

-Problemático…- un azabache con un buen simulado deje de celos bostezaba mientras Temari se acercaba y lo besaba cariñosamente.

-Vago de mi vida…- lo empujó de la silla haciendo que casi resbalara.

-Problemática de mi corazón- lanzó un vago brazo por su cuello acercándola a su pecho.

-Discúlpalos, así son siempre-, Ino se dio por vencida mientras Neji y Hinata reían levemente, se sentían felices, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Sakura los integró al grupo y se hicieran amigos, aunque la duda seguía allí, Hinata no entendía del todo, ¿A qué se referían cuando hablaban de la amistad entre Naruto y Sasuke? Llevó un dedo hacia su mejilla en actitud pensante, acción que no pasó desapercibida por Neji.

.

* * *

.

Caminando hacia su departamento Hinata y Neji no cruzaron palabra alguna, algo que incomodó al castaño.

-¿Sucede algo Hinata Sama?- tomó su mano a lo que Hinata sonrió.

-N-no e-es nada Neji Nii-San… so-solo pensaba en Naruto Kun y Sasuke Kun- una venita resaltaba en la frente de Neji, pero suspiró e intentó tranquilizarse.

-¿En qué pensaba?- Neji intentó sonar lo más casual posible.

-Bu-bueno, Sasuke Kun parece ser una persona muy cerrada, y Naruto Kun u-un chico muy alegre…- Hinata sonrió, -E-Es sorprendente que personas tan diferentes sean tan buenos amigos-, a lo que a Neji se le ocurrió una gran idea, una sonrisa maliciosa se esbozó en sus labios.

-Bueno, es que se complementan, hacen buena pareja…-

Hinata dio un respingón, sonrojó fuertemente por la idea, -Qui-Quieres decir q-que…-

-Itachi me lo contó- Neji la miró lo más serio posible, intentando suprimir una gran carcajada, -Espero discreción de su parte… él no está nada contento al saber las inclinaciones de su hermano menor-

-N-No te pre-preocupes Neji Nii-San, pro-prometo no de-decir nada- Hinata llevó un dedo a su mejilla mientras pensaba, Neji Sonrió, con esta mentirita piadosa tenía menos dos fuera del camino.

.

* * *

.

Al siguiente día en las clases de Anko Sama se les había ordenado formar parejas de trabajo, Neji junto a Hinata respondían velozmente aquellas ecuaciones químicas, mientras Sasuke estaba rompiéndose la cabeza solo, Naruto intentaba copiar el deber del día anterior.

-Realicen este trabajo, mientras recogeré los deberes- Todos sacaban sus trabajos y los dejaban a un lado de la mesa, Anko los retiraba.

-¡Rayos!- Naruto se encontraba completamente Nervioso, esa mujer era una bruja, parecía leer sus pensamientos, rápidamente escribía sobre el papel, ya estaba cerca, muy cerca, ya casi, faltaba dos líneas cuando de pronto, sintió un manotazo, cortesía de su profesora.

-¿Dónde está el trabajo? No me digas que lo estás haciendo ahora- Anko estaba fúrica, los gritos de aquella mujer inundaban el aula, todos agacharon la cabeza y con un deje de miedo seguían haciendo sus trabajos hasta cuándo.

-¿A-Anko Sama?- Hinata temblorosa se acercó con una hoja en sus manos.

-¿QUÉ?- Anko la miró con toda su furia, a lo que Hinata la miró con ojitos suplicantes.

-E-Eto… es que n-no e-entiendo esto… ¿e-el PH hay que sacarlo co-con logaritmos?-

Anko alzó una ceja, aquella chica podía ser tartamuda pero era muy inteligente, visiblemente estaba más adelantada que sus compañeros, tomó el papel mientras se aclaraba la garganta y le dio un gran discurso acerca del uso de logaritmos para sacar el PH y el POH.

Naruto miraba con una lagrima en su ojo a Hinata, quien le regalo una tierna sonrisa, reviró y terminó de escribir esas últimas dos líneas que le faltaban, tomó el trabajo y lo juntó, devolviéndole a Sasuke el deber de donde estaba copiando, cuando Anko terminó miró a Naruto romperse la cabeza intentando hacer uno de los ejercicios que había propuesto mientras su deber estaba en la esquina de su pupitre.

-Quería pedirle disculpas, no había sacado todavía el deber de mi mochila- Se lo entregó, Anko se aclaró la garganta y siguió recogiendo los trabajos.

-Oye Sasuke- Sasuke seguía escribiendo.

-Qué quieres…- contestó de mala gana.

-Creo que le gusto a Hinata- Naruto no quitaba la mirada de la peliazul, cosa que irritó visiblemente a Sasuke.

-Idiota, ¿Crees que le pueden atraer los tarados como tú?-

Naruto frunció el ceño, -Ya veras, cuando volvamos del paseo ella será mi novia-, cuando se dieron cuenta, todo el salón los miraban raro, puesto que en lugar de hablar, Naruto estaba gritando, cuando un borradorzaso, cortesía de Anko hizo que todo el salón estallara en risas, el rubio cayó al suelo tomándose la cabeza, mientras Sasuke sonreía con satisfacción, aunque… ese tonto presentaba un nuevo peligro, na… nada de qué preocuparse, ¿Cómo podría Naruto Uzumaki ganarle a Sasuke Uchiha?.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola a todos!, bueno, disculpen que haya olvidado por completo este fic, pero he vuelto..!

Agradeciendo a todos por su apoyo, aquí acoté una de las experiencias escolares de una de mis lectoras! gracias a damydark por su anecdota!

bueno, los amo, cuídense y tengan una buena semana!


	5. Capítulo (Paseo)

**Nota:** Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, pertenecen al anime-manga Naruto Shippuden

**Paseo**

Pasaron algunos días…

-Hinata Sama, dese prisa- Neji esperaba en la sala a Hinata, ambas viejas mochilas de viaje esperaban en uno de los sofás mientras Neji se sentaba en otro.

-Ya salgo Nii-San- varios pasos, Hinata se encontraba corriendo de un lado a otro con sumo afán, cuando de pronto, el sonido de unos platos romperse llamó la atención de Neji, el cual se levantó de un brinco y caminaba hacia la cocina.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- asomó la cabeza por la puerta, encontrando a Hinata en el suelo, tomando su cabeza, Neji corrió hacia ella, levantándola y revisando su cabeza con sumo cuidado.

-Estoy bien Nii-San, lo siento…- Hinata agachó la cabeza muy triste, pues había roto un par de platos.

Neji le sonrió, -Mientras Hinata Sama se encuentre bien, para mi es suficiente…-

Neji ofreció su brazo a Hinata, caminaron divertidos hasta la sala, Neji vestía unos jeans gastados, y una camiseta, la cual dejaba apreciar su trabajado cuerpo de dios griego, y Hinata vestía un torero negro y una camiseta holgada, muy masculina, cosa que hizo reír a Neji levemente.

-Hinata Sama asaltó nuevamente mi armario- Neji tomó las mochilas y abrió la puerta para que una sonrojada Hinata saliera.

-E-Eto, tu camisa e-es muy bonita…- Hinata tomó el brazo de Neji y caminaron juntos hacia el instituto.

-No es verdad, la camisa se ve bonita en usted- Neji sonreía al mirar a Hinata sonrojar aún más.

Cuando llegaron al Instituto, cuatro buses estaban en el aparcamiento, una cantidad exuberante de alumnos y a una Anko Sama y Tsunade Sama gritando que se formaran para subir.

-Hinata, Neji… ¡por aquí!- era Ino, la cual ondeaba su mano saludando a los aludidos.

Caminaron hacia ellos, todos estaban allí, a excepción de…

-¿Y Naruto Kun, y Sasuke Kun?- preguntó Hinata, a lo que Sakura sonrió tristemente.

-No… aún no llegan Hinata- Sakura suspiró completamente deprimida a lo que Hinata puso una mano en su hombro.

-Se que vendrán, no te preocupes-

-¿Quién?- Una gruesa voz se escuchó, cosa que hizo a Neji irritarse, cuando Hinata volteó la imagen de un indiferente Sasuke aparecía.

-Sasuke Kun….- Hinata sonrió, acto que fue apreciado por Sasuke, el cual le sonrió galantemente, acercándose a ella, Neji estuvo a punto de replicar pero en ello, -Sakura Chan e-estaba muy preocupada por usted-

Sasuke frunció el ceño, mirando a la pelirosa, Neji sonrió de medio lado, sabía claramente que a cada intento de acercarse que de el Uchiha, Hinata lo rechazaría, la amistad que profesaba era sincera.

-¿Y ustedes? ¡SUBAN AL AUTOBUS AHORA!- un grito de Anko los hizo subir rápidamente.

Todo listo, el equipaje guardado, todos los estudiantes adentro, más tranquilos los profesores se disponían a subir con sus alumnos cuando en ello.

-¡ESPEREN! Se olvidan de mi…- el grito de un rubio llamó la atención de los maestros, mientras los muchachos curiosos habrían las ventanas para observar.

-¡UZUMAKI! ¡Siempre llegas tarde!- Anko bajó del autobús, tomó de la oreja a Naruto, halándolo hasta subirlo.

-Kyaaaaaaaa… espere…. Espere….- Naruto gritaba, cayendo estrepitosamente.

-Ahora que nadie falta, en marcha…- En ese momento, partieron todos felices a su destino.

.

* * *

.

-Formaremos pares para tomar las habitaciones- Dijo imponente Tsunade, comenzando a nombrar los grupos asignados, -Sexto Año: Sakura con Ino, Temari con Hinata, Tenten y Karin, Naruto con Kiba-

Naruto bufó, al igual que Kiba, pero cuando quisieron replicar, una mirada intimidante, cortesía de Tsunade los silenció, -Bien, Neji y Shikamaru, Sasuke y Shino, Sai y Chouji… En este momento tomarán sus cosas e irán a dejarlas en sus habitaciones, en 10 min nos reuniremos para realizar algunas actividades, ¿Está Claro?-

-Si lady Tsunade- gritaron todos en coro, tomando sus maletas y dirigiéndose a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Hinata caminaba en silencio, junto a Temari, cuando entraron…

-Bien Hyuga, tu dormirás en la cama de allá y yo dormiré acá- a Temari se le daba natural el dar órdenes, Hinata asentó y caminó hacia la que sería su cama, luego de incómodos tres minutos comenzaron a conversar.

-….y yo le dije, que si seguía con esa actitud estúpida, lo golpearía- dijo Temari, con la cabeza en alto, orgullosa de su decisión mientras Hinata la escuchaba.

-¿Y qué pasó después?- Hinata estaba tan entusiasmada, jamás había conocido a alguien tan valiente y llena de actitud como Temari.

-Bueno, ese idiota me pidió que sea su novia- Suspiró con una sonrisa ladina.

-E-Entonces… fue así como….- Hinata estaba embelesada, no era una historia de amor como la de Romeo y Julieta, pero… era una historia de amor, una real.

-Si, exactamente, así es como se conquistan a los hombres, si eres suave con ellos, nunca te tomarán en serio-

Hinata suspiró algo triste, los ojos de Temari brillaron.

-Dime "princesita", ¿Te gusta alguien?-

Hinata sonrojó fuertemente, -E-Eto… bu-bueno… y-yo…-

-Chicas, Lady Tsunade dijo que nos reuniéramos ahora en el salón- dijo Tenten, asomando sus moñitos por el marco de la puerta.

-Vamos Hyuga, pero sígueme contando, ¿Es alguien del Instituto?-

Hinata agachó la mirada completamente sonrojada, esta sería una larga, larga conversación.

.

* * *

.

La noche había caído, luego de varios juegos y risas, era hora de dormir, Anko, Shizune y Tsunade se encontraban revisando todas las habitaciones, cuando todo estuvo tranquilo, los profesores se reunieron en la barra en busca de un par de copas de sake.

-Vamos, la noche es joven- Tsunade tomaba una copita de sake, mientras lanzaba un largo y cansado suspiro.

-Esos mocosos, odio esa edad donde se creen los reyes del mundo- Anko tomaba un sorbo de sake, realmente estaba harta de su trabajo.

-Bueno, a mi me divierten- Kakashi barajeaba un mazo de cartas, a lo que a Tsunade le brillaron los ojitos.

-¿Pokar?- Tsunade lo miró astutamente.

-Texas…- Azuma y Kurenai se acercaron, esta sería una entretenida noche.

.

* * *

.

-¿De verdad? ¿Es tan guapo?- Temari miraba a Hinata, la cual estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-S-Si…-

-No me parece la gran cosa…- Temari miró hacia la ventana, -¿Y él sabe de tus sentimientos?-

-N-No lo se… e-el… es muy amable conmigo- la mirada de Hinata se suavizó, tan solo con recordar la sonrisa de aquel joven.

-Esa clase de machos no son amables, solo lo aparentan- Expresó Temari en un tono inteligente.

-Pero él, es diferente…- Hinata inconscientemente sonrió.

-Te ayudaré a conquistarlo…- bueno, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, parecía que la pobre Hyuga necesitaría ayuda, con lo tímida e insegura que era, sabía que cualquier patán abusaría de ella.

-¿Lo harías?- La mirada de Hinata se iluminó, al igual que su sonroja aumentó, -Y si… ¿No le gusto?-

-Las mujeres nunca nos damos por vencidas, si algo lo quieres, lo tomas, si ya no te gusta, lo dejas-.

Un par de golpecitos en la ventana las sacó de su conversa, cierto castaño se asomaba por ella.

-Hinata Sama…- pronunció en un susurro, Hinata sonrió mientras corría a abrirle.

-Neji Nii-San, entra, hace mucho frío- Neji pegó un brinco y entró a la habitación.

-¿Intercambio de habitaciones?- Neji miró a Temari, ella sonrió de medio lado.

-Hecho- Temari tomó un saco y saltó por la ventana, frente a esta estaba la casa de los chicos, sabía que el castaño compartía su habitación con cierto vago, dueño de sus pensamientos.

-¿Intercambio?- Hinata miró a Neji, mientras cerraba levemente la ventana.

-Nara San me lo pidió- sonrió de medio lado, el hecho es que no quería que Hinata pasara mucho tiempo con esa chica, Sabaku No Temari tenía la fama de ser una mujer muy fuerte, a la vez que temperamental, no quería que a su tierna primita se le pegara ello.

Aquel intercambio no pasó desapercibido para cierto azabache, el cual maquinaba la forma perfecta para deshacerse de su mayor problema: Neji, tendría que mover un par de fichas, y lo más importante, sacrificaría al idiota que se considera, su mejor amigo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ola k ase... lo se.. me estoy volviendo muy floja para escribir.

Comentarios, peticiones, un review por favor...

Los amo!


End file.
